


Time And Space

by Imoshen



Series: Sam W Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel wears a dress, M/M, also both wear make-up, do not come at me with hate, he made it himself, slutty costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gabriel and Sam are invited to a themed Halloween Party... time to reveal the costumes.





	Time And Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Trope Celebration Halloween Challenge!
> 
> Also fills the Free Space on my Sam Winchester Bingo.

Gabriel twirls in front of his full-length mirror, making sure every part of his costume is sitting as it should.

This is not the all-ages-appropriate costume he wore for work today, and also not one he’d be going trick-or-treating in. This is very much adults-only and meant for the themed party they’ve been invited to. Gabriel planned it carefully, and he’s very satisfied with the outcome. One last tug to a piece of fabric, and he’s ready to leave.

Sam is already waiting in their living room, though he’s apparently decided to chicken out on letting Gabriel peek at his costume first. Or he’s cold. Gabriel shrugs and pushes the door open all the way, giving his hips a little extra sway as he marches into the room. “How do I look, Sammy?”

Sam looks up from his phone and stares, open-mouthed. Gabriel flushes a little, but gives a twirl, nonetheless. Sam swallows and blinks. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Gabriel.”

Gabriel grins and bows. “I did my best.”

He really did, starting on the first draft of this costume just days after last years’ Halloween. He bought the fabrics, measured and created the patterns, cut fabrics and sewed and ironed. The only things he bought were the fishnet tights, the heels and the jewelry.

The end result is a short, tight dress made from black fabric, with knee-length strips of silk in all shades of violet and pink and just a little blue, green and yellow. Every strip of fabric has star constellations stitched onto them in glittering beads. Those took ages to finish, and Gabriel’s fingertips still ache with remembered pricks. The constellations are repeated at a larger scale on the fabric of the dress, which leaves most of his back bare, stops just above his nipples and is just long enough to cover his ass. (Gabriel did not sew the panties himself. He is very glad there are dedicated shops online where lovely people know what the fuck they’re doing in that regard. The advertisement was right, he is comfortable, and nothing threatens to slip that shouldn’t.)

Putting on make-up was an exercise in trial and error. Gabriel still thanks the rise of video tutorials for his eventual success of applying eyeshadow, eyeliner and false lashes. He thought lip gloss was easier and was proven summarily wrong.

Sam is still staring. “Can I guess?” he asks, head tilted just a little. Gabriel nods, walking a little closer. “You’re space,” Sam murmurs. “A really slutty version of space, mind… but fuck, you pull it off well.”

Gabriel flushes and gives a little shimmy, making Sam laugh.

“Can I see yours now, big guy?”

He’s really curious what his boyfriend came up with. Sam bites his lower lip and then slowly stands and sheds the throw he’d wrapped himself in. He turns in place slowly to let Gabriel see it all.

It’s Gabriel’s turn to stare.

Sam’s wearing black, too – black boots and damn tight black leather shorts that accentuate his ass perfectly, if Gabriel does say so himself. It is a gorgeous ass, and Gabriel appreciates the sight very much.

Sam’s muscled upper body is on display through the see-through shirt he’s wearing, except for where the outline of a clock has been stitched onto the fabric in silver and golden thread. The front and back clocks show different times of day, Gabriel notes absently – and then Sam is facing him again, and Gabriel swallows back a whimper at the glint of silver through fabric. Sam is wearing half-ring barbells with rhinestones in his nipples instead of his usual, simple silver barbells. He’s not wearing quite as much make-up as Gabriel is, but his eyes are darker, his lips have the wet shine of lip gloss.

Gabriel realizes he’s grinning like a madman, but Sam is, too, so he doesn’t care.

“You’re time,” Gabriel breathes, reaching out to gently run his fingertips along the stitched-on clock hands. “Gorgeous man-slut of a time, but fuck Sammy, I’m gonna need a stick to beat ‘em back tonight.”

Sam smirks and rests his hands on Gabriel’s hips possessively. (Gabriel’s still not tall enough to look his lover in the eye even with the damn high-heels. He blames Sam’s heavy boots, damnit.) “I’ll take care of you, darling,” he purrs. “Shall we?”

Since it’s Halloween, and damn cold outside, they put on warm winter coats before heading out. Gabriel tucks the invitations to Mike and Anna’s party into his pocket, smirking as he strokes his thumb over the front.

_Time and space_, he muses. _That’s one way to take the “Annual Slutty Halloween Party: Doctor Who Edition” theme._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
